


Pickles

by boolucole



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: #Chowder is the buffest boi on the team, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: Dex is coding and Derek has an Issue™. Luckily, Chowder has a solution.





	Pickles

“Dex!” Nursey whined, scrabbling halfheartedly at the pickle jar in front of him, “I want!”

“Then open the jar, doofus,” Dex mumbled, not looking up from his laptop. The code staring up at him from his screen was _supposed_ to be simple, but the red text that popped up angrily every time he hit compile begged to differ.

“I caaaaaan’t!” Nursey wailed, flailing dramatically and almost sending the jar crashing to the ground. “Ransom or Holster must’ve screwed the thing on as hard as they could. Or maybe Bitty vacuumed the air out so it would stay fresh.”

“That literally makes no sense,” Dex said, still not sparing the gigantic baby across from him a glance as he reworked a specific section that seemed perfectly fine to him, “Are you saying Bitty keeps a special jar vacuum around?”

“I mean, considering all the jam,” came Chowder’s voice, an instant before he entered the kitchen and pulled the fridge open, “He’d need something to like, I dunno, keep it fresh?”

There was a moment of silence.

“True,” Dex finally conceded, and then quickly tapped an entire section of code into being with expert precision, “Jam does spoil, I think. But I don’t think he cares that much about pickles.”

“William Poindexter, do not blaspheme!” Nursey cried dramatically, flinging an arm out to point at Dex, “Pickles are the food of the gods!”

Dex snorted and started a new section. “Not that you’d know,” he commented absently, and Nursey deflated down to the table.

“What?” Chowder asked in eloquent confusion, twisting the cap off the Gatorade he’d claimed from the Haus fridge. Dex spared him a single look before answering.

“Nursey can’t open the pickle jar,” he explained, narrowing his eyes and tapping carefully at the keyboard in front of him, “Can’t get his fix.”

“I’ll fix _you_ , Poindexter,” Nursey growled, face flat on the table.

Chowder laughed in amusement and crossed to the table. Both Dex and Nursey looked up as he set his Gatorade down, and one ginger eyebrow rose as the goalie picked the pickle jar up in one hand.

The other brow rose to join it as a metric fuckton of suction was released, Chowder easily twisting the lid off with only the smallest of grunts.

“It was pretty stuck, yeah,” Chowder admitted with a grin, setting the jar and lid down in front of Nursey before reclaiming his Gatorade, “Seeya, guys!”

He left the kitchen, and the front door closed soon after.

Nursey and Dex stared at the kitchen doorway.

“Damn,” Dex commented blithely.

Nursey whistled long and low in agreement.


End file.
